Correspondances
by Danacarine
Summary: House et Cuddy s'écrivent...
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteurs :** Carine et Elo _

_**Résumé :** House et Cuddy s'écrivent._

_**Genre :** Conversation épistolaire._

_**Spoilers :** saison 5._

_**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à nous, tout est à la Fox… Tant pis !_

_**Notes:** Pour la 1ère fois, une fic écrite à 4 mains (merci mon Elo !!!) et à suivre :)_

**CORRESPONDANCES**

_Lisa,_

_Le thérapeute pense que ce serait une bonne chose que je communique avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Malheureusement pour vous, la seule adresse que j'ai retenu, c'est la votre. Sans doute à cause de ces longues heures passées à espionner les jumelles sous votre fenêtre._

_La cure se passe. Le pire est derrière moi qu'ils disent. L'essentiel est que j'y vois enfin clair. Le reste n'est pas intéressant. Douleurs, nausée, tremblements, délires... La routine, quoi !_

_Le plus dur, c'est l'enfermement. Le soleil me manque. Le vent me manque. La musique me manque. Mon piano me manque. Mon bureau me manque. Même les consultations me manquent. Et Wilson. Et vous..._

_House_

Écrire cette première lettre avait littéralement épuisé House. Il avait dû déployer des efforts de concentration pour que son écriture soit lisible malgré ses tremblements. Mais, étrangement, il se sentait apaisé maintenant. Crevé, mais un peu plus léger. Aurait-t-il une réponse ? C'est sur cette interrogation qu'il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

**********

Lisa Cuddy était installée à son bureau, les yeux dans le vague, jouant simplement avec un stylo. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux rougis par un manque certain de sommeil. Il y avait beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital depuis le … depuis quelques temps. Et Rachel était sans pitié pour ses nuits !  
Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait lui écrire pour prendre de ses nouvelles, lui en donner de l'hôpital, de Wilson, d'elle… pour garder le contact, ne pas perdre ce contact si précieux, protéger ce lien qui les unissait depuis si longtemps. Elle se lança spontanément dans la rédaction d'un petit mot.

_Cher House, _

_Voici quelques semaines que vous êtes parti et que l'envie me démange de vous écrire. Je ne sais pas si cette lettre vous parviendra mais j'essaie à tout hasard. Alors, je me lance et vous écrit ces quelques mots. Je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état ce courrier va vous trouver mais j'espère qu'au moins, il vous fera plaisir._

_Notre séparation a été chaotique, difficile, douloureuse… mais vous me manquez. L'hôpital est vide sans vous, dans le silence de votre bureau résonne le souvenir des discussions houleuses avec votre équipe et mon bureau est en manque de nos disputes. _

_Notre dernière dispute… Vous m'avez trahi, vous m'avez blessé, vous m'avez insulté et pourtant je ne vous en veux pas… Je suis en colère mais je n'arrive pas à vous en vouloir. La décision rapide prise suite à cette histoire m'a fait beaucoup de mal mais nous savons tous deux que c'est un mal pour un bien. Ne m'en voulez pas._

_Vous me manquez House._

_Lisa_


	2. Chapter 2

House envoya la main dans sa poche et toucha la feuille pliée et froissée qu'elle contenait, pour la centième fois de la journée. Il sourit fugitivement. Il se trouvait pathétique mais ici, il ne pouvait se raccrocher qu'à ça. Elle lui avait écrit avant même de recevoir sa lettre. Ça le touchait plus qu'il ne pourrait le dire.

Il soupira. Le traitement qu'il suivait le rendait vraiment trop sensible, Ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il ouvrit et referma le poing pour se délier les doigts noués par les douleurs et attaqua sa missive. Une pensée occupait son esprit : rester léger, ne surtout pas l'entrainer dans son enfer.

_Lisa, _

_Je savais bien que vous adoriez me crier après! Je suis désolé de vous frustrer ainsi mais je vous promets de redoubler les pratiques dangereuses à mon retour, si je reviens…_

_Vous savez de quoi je rêve ici? Je rêve juste de passer une soirée tranquille. Vous voulez que je vous la décrive?_

_On serait chez moi. Wilson nous mitonnerait un petit plat dont il a le secret. Un feu flamberait dans la cheminée. Vous seriez installée sur le canapé et je vous jouerai du piano. Ensuite, on mangerait tous ensemble et l'on discuterait jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Pour moi, ce serait parfait. Pourquoi ne l'avons-nous jamais fait ???_

_Sûrement parce que je fais souffrir tous ceux qui m'approchent. _

_Lisa, la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était vous blesser... Mais ma réalité était si différente de la votre à ce moment là. Si vous saviez..._

_Je suis désolé. _

_House_

**********

_House,_

_Je suis contente de voir que ma lettre vous est parvenue. Et je dois vous dire que je suis surprise de vous lire si léger, si détendu… Mais, je vous connais et je sais que vous ne me dites pas tout. Par pudeur et aussi parce que, j'aime croire que vous me protégez. Pourtant, nous allons devoir partager encore plus…_

_J'attends votre retour avec impatience. Le bruit de votre canne sur le sol me manque, votre présence me manque, votre odeur me manque, votre voix me manque, vos regards sur moi me manquent. Tout en vous me manque et pourtant, je passe mon temps à réfléchir, à tout retourner dans ma tête. Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?_

_Je n'arrive pas à me dire que vous avez fait exprès et pourtant vous m'avez blessé. A ce moment-là, je vous aurais giflé. Je me pose tous les jours la question… je vous pose la question : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi en arriver là ? Je ne suis pas une boss si terrible, j'estime vous laisser énormément de liberté et nous nous entendons plutôt bien alors pourquoi ?_

_Aujourd'hui, vous me dites que vous rêvez d'une soirée tranquille chez vous mais en êtes-vous réellement capable ? Ne jouez pas avec moi House, ne me donnez pas de faux espoirs…_

_Vous me manquez tant mais je dois me protéger._

_Lisa_

C'est les yeux embués de larmes que Lisa referma son stylo. Elle se savait dure … si dure, mais elle devait savoir. Elle avait besoin de savoir pour pouvoir avancer avec ou sans lui… Maintenant, c'est lui qui avait les cartes en main et elle attendrait sa réponse, le temps qu'il fallait.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lisa, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ???_

_Ressassez le passé ne sert à rien qu'à faire souffrir un peu plus._

_Vous voulez connaître mon quotidien !?_

_Les séances de thérapie de groupe où chacun étale sa vie privée jusqu'aux moindres détails sans aucune pudeur devant un psy qui n'en a rien à foutre._

_La douleur qui n'épargne aucune parcelle du corps, qui martèle sans s'arrêter jusque dans les dents, tellement fort qu'on a envie de se les arracher._

_Les tremblements si violents qu'on ne peut même plus s'habiller tout seul. _

_Le manque qui est là, tout le temps. Comme une pensée obsédante qui phagocyte tout le cerveau, on ne pense qu'à ça. Avoir sa dose, par tous les moyens… _

_Le pire, c'est la nuit. Les hurlements inhumains des pensionnaires qui transpercent les tympans… Les heures qui durent des mois en regardant le plafond gris… A guetter un léger éclaircissement, parce que ça veut dire que le matin et sa distribution de pilules miracles ne sont pas si loin… Parfois, la souffrance gagne la partie et on joint sa voix aux chœurs des loups en se frappant la tête contre les murs pour oublier un moment… Ca marche, vous savez._

_La lente dégradation de l'esprit et du corps et la perte totale de la dignité… _

_Voilà un petit aperçu de mon paradis ! Vous êtes contente ?_

_House_

House était furieux. Contre Cuddy et contre lui-même aussi. De quel droit, lui posait-elle des questions pareilles ? Il savait qu'il évitait sciemment de lui répondre mais il ne sentait pas du tout le courage d'affronter ça maintenant.

Il s'était montré très agressif dans sa réponse, il le savait. Mais c'était son seul moyen de défense: attaquer pour éviter de se dévoiler. Même avec elle. Surtout avec elle… Elle aurait dû le savoir et éviter de l'entraîner sur ce terrain.

Il soupira de dépit en serrant les poings. Il venait sans doute de perdre le seul point d'ancrage qu'il lui restait avec la vie réelle.

**********

_House,_

_Je vous réponds mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai longuement hésité à vous réécrire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes si agressif avec moi et en même temps, c'est la suite logique de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital…__  
__Vous m'en voulez pour quelque chose que j'ai fait ? Que j'ai dit ? Je suis perdue et en même temps, je cherche à comprendre. Je connais bien les effets de la désintoxication et vous me les énumérez comme si j'étais une idiote. Vous n'avez donc rien d'autre à me dire ? Ne pensez-vous pas que nous avons des choses à nous dire ?_

_Je sais que votre vie vous échappe mais que, malheureusement, vous êtes lucide quant à votre condition… Alors, je me doute que vous ne me dites pas tout, que vous voulez me protéger et que vous n'êtes pas prêt à me parler mais nier la réalité de ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas la solution. _

_Vous allez certainement lire cette lettre et la jeter mais je dois vous poser encore la question. Que s'est-il passé pour en arriver là ? Pitié, House, parlez-moi. Ne coupez pas ce lien qui existe entre nous._

_Lisa_

Elle pleurait. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle accuserait la fatigue mais elle pleurait à cause de lui. Tout lui échappait, elle voulait tout de même comprendre mais face à elle, il se refermait comme une huître… Elle espérait tant qu'il lui fasse confiance et qu'il lui parle enfin. Elle espérait tant avoir une petite place dans sa vie…


	4. Chapter 4

_Lisa,_

_Votre lettre m'a surpris. Je n'espérais plus de réponse de votre part après ma dernière missive… Je ne suis pas maître de mes émotions en ce moment. Et certains sujets restent difficiles à aborder._

_Cette année a été très éprouvante pour moi. Et au moment même où je me sentais enfin reprendre pied, ma vie a basculé. L'abus de Vicodine a finalement eu raison de moi et j'ai commencé à avoir des hallucinations. Amber s'est installée dans ma tête. (Épargnez-moi le couplet sur la culpabilité, s'il vous plait…)_

_Au début, je ne me suis pas inquiété plus que ça, j'ai même trouvé ça fun ! Imaginez… J'avais un lien direct avec mon cerveau ! Elle me soufflait les bonnes réponses et me soulignait des détails que seul mon inconscient avait pu saisir. Mais quand j'ai failli perdre une patiente et tuer Chase, j'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas si « gentille »._

_J'ai alors tenté de la chasser de mon esprit par tous les moyens possibles mais rien n'a marché. Je ne maitrisais plus rien, même pas mes pensées. C'était insupportable, effrayant. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. La désintox sembla la dernière issue possible._

_C'est à ce moment là que j'ai voulu démissionner… Et que les évènements se sont précipités. Ma réalité s'est totalement altérée, me poussant à dire et faire des choses que je regrette profondément. _

_Je sais que ça n'excuse en rien mon comportement mais ça vous aidera à comprendre le déroulement des faits._

_House_

_PS : Je ne veux pas rompre ce lien entre nous…_

House soupira. Cette réponse lui avait beaucoup couté, il avait horreur de se livrer un tant soit peu. Mais l'idée qu'il puisse perdre définitivement Cuddy lui était insupportable. Et le faisait se sentir encore plus misérable que ce qu'il était déjà.  
Restait enfermé ici le rendait fou. Maintenant que son esprit était un peu plus lucide, il passait des heures à enchainer des pensées plus pessimistes les unes que les autres quant à son avenir… Elle était son dernier espoir de s'en sortir.

**********

Lisa était soulagée de lire que sa lettre avait presque eu l'effet escompté et surtout que House ne voulait pas rompre ses relations avec elle. C'était tellement important pour elle, pour eux. Elle espérait toujours … Elle espérait quoi ? Elle attendait quoi ? Peut-être était-ce à elle de se découvrir pour qu'il se confie enfin ?

_House, _

_Vous jouez les « bandits solitaires » et vous ne vous doutez même pas que les gens autour de vous, que les gens qui vous aiment se sont bien rendus compte de l'année difficile que vous avez passé. Vous êtes tellement aigri, tellement en colère que vous ne voyez même pas que je suis là et que j'ai conscience de votre souffrance quotidienne. Vous me parlez d'Amber et de vos hallucinations et oui, je continuerai à vous répondre Vicodine. House, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à nier que cette merde détruit votre vie et celle de ceux qui tiennent à vous. Alors non, je ne vais pas vous faire de laïus sur la culpabilité mais sachez que je ne vous rends pas service à abonder dans votre sens. _

_Vous avez voulu démissionner, très bien, mais le chantage ne prend pas sur moi surtout après vos frasques. Je veux bien entendre que vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal mais je vous le demande, House, vous auriez dû me donner une explication… Et au lieu de m'expliquer, vous tentez une cure. Très bien, je vous soutiens dans cette démarche mais cela ne doit pas vous empêcher de me parler, de me dire les choses._

_Je sais que vous avez du mal à gérer vos émotions, je sais que pour vous, desserrer les dents demande un effort surhumain mais les sujets les plus douloureux devront un jour être abordés. Nous le savons tous les deux, Gregory, nous le savons tous les deux._

_J'ai besoin de vous comme vous avez besoin de moi, faites moi confiance._

_A bientôt _

_Lisa_


	5. Chapter 5

House soupira bruyamment en lisant la lettre de Cuddy. Par moment, cette femme avait le don de l'exaspérer mais elle n'avait pas tort. L'idée de se révéler lui répugnait mais s'il y était contraint, ça se ferait selon ses règles à lui. Et il savait que ce serait douloureux pour tous les deux.

_Lisa,_

_Ma confiance, vous l'avez toujours eu. C'est plutôt la mienne qui me fait défaut... _

_Vous voulez que je vous raconte ce qui se passe dans ma tête ? Vous savez combien ça m'est pénible de me livrer à cet exercice… Mais je crois aussi que (pour une fois, notez bien) vous avez raison. Nous n'avancerons qu'en passant par là. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop, ce petit jeu est dangereux et il a un prix. J'accepte de me confier à vous à l'unique condition que vous en fassiez de même avec moi._

_Une anecdote contre un souvenir, un secret contre une pensée, voilà le deal ! Seulement la vérité, sans fards ni faux-semblants._

_Je commence donc…_

_Vous vous rappelez de votre manœuvre pour que je n'assiste pas à la simchat bat de Rachel ? Votre manière de m'inviter avec insistance pour que ce soit moi qui refuse de venir ? Ca m'a blessé. J'aurai préféré mille fois que vous me disiez en face que vous ne teniez pas à ma présence plutôt que cette basse manipulation. Je me suis senti misérable, indigne de vous, rejeté. Et ce, au moment précis où il me semblait que vous n'étiez plus aussi hostile à ma présence dans vos parages._

_Je serais venu vous savez… Je ne raffole pas de ces rassemblements où tout le monde se gargarise de compliments hypocrites, vous vous en doutez. Mais je serais venu. Pour vous. Pour avoir un instant l'impression de faire un peu parti de la famille._

_A votre tour maintenant._

_House Gregory (bien longtemps que personne n'avait utilisé ce terme…)_

_**********_

_Gregory (j'aime me répéter votre prénom, tout bas, lorsque je suis seule…)_

_Gregory,_

_Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est de notre avenir dont nous parlons. Notre avenir professionnel mais aussi personnel, notre avenir l'un à côté de l'autre mais aussi l'un avec l'autre._

_La Simchat Bat de ma fille… Si vous saviez comme je regrette que vous ne soyez pas venu. Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux de vous avoir exclu de cette réunion de famille. Oui, j'ai tout fait pour vous décourager et je ne vous ai même pas convié mais ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas… J'ai certainement eu peur. La seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que j'aurai donné beaucoup pour que malgré tout, vous me suiviez ce soir-là, pour que vous sonniez à ma porte quelques heures plus tard et que vous fassiez partie de la famille… de ma famille. Que nous formions tous les trois une famille._

_C'est vrai, je vous demande de vous confier, de vous livrer à moi mais je sais que cet exercice nous fera avancer et j'accepte ces règles du jeu. Je vais moi aussi me livrer à vous. Cette année a été difficile pour nous deux et lorsque j'ai perdu Joy, vous avez été présent. Je ne regrette en rien ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là… ce baiser, ces émotions. Vous avez été parfait, ne profitant pas de la situation mais pourquoi avoir fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Gregory, ce baiser a eu lieu et je m'y suis accrochée comme à une bouée.  
Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup trop mais on a dit une anecdote pour un souvenir, un secret pour une pensée… Vous êtes ma bouée de sauvetage, ma balise dans l'océan déchaîné._

_Nous pouvons avancer tous les deux, vous le savez. Vous ne faites pas confiance aux autres mais je ne suis pas les autres. Parlez-moi._

_Lisa_

Elle avait juste besoin qu'il lui dise ce qui s'était passé avant son hospitalisation. Elle avait juste besoin qu'il lui dise qu'elle comptait pour lui mais elle culpabilisait tellement qu'elle se refusait à lui reposer ouvertement la question. C'était une réelle souffrance pour lui de se confier, elle en était consciente mais il faisait cet effort pour elle, pour eux.


	6. Chapter 6

_Lisa, Lisa, Lisa…_

_Encore des questions, des interrogations… Ce n'est pas le deal, je ne vous répondrais donc pas ! Je vais plutôt remplir ma part du marché._

_Noël, cette année. Vous avez reçu le cadeau que vous n'espériez plus. Dans cette petite salle en Néo Nat, quand vous m'avez appris qu'on vous confiait l'enfant, vous aviez des étoiles plein les yeux. Vous étiez magnifique et à cet instant, j'ai eu envie de vous serrer fort dans mes bras pour vous féliciter. Puis, vous vous êtes tournée vers Rachel et je suis devenu invisible. Je suis resté un moment à vous regarder en silence avant de sortir. Vous n'avez rien vu. Mon cœur s'est brisé. Je ne pouvais rivaliser avec elle. Je me suis senti exclu, rejeté hors de votre bulle._

_Je peux vous l'avouer maintenant… Longtemps, j'ai détesté votre fille ! Elle m'avait volé votre attention, vos regards et vos pensées. J'étais jaloux. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus aucune place dans votre cœur pour moi. Alors oui, je me suis montré méchant, odieux plus que jamais, juste pour attirer votre attention. Je le regrette._

_Mais, le jour où vous me l'avez amené dans le bureau, j'ai compris que Rachel serait peut-être une difficulté mais certainement pas un obstacle infranchissable entre nous. Vous savez à quoi je l'ai vu ? A votre empressement à me la fourrer dans les bras et au regard attendri que vous aviez en nous couvant des yeux._

_Je crois que maintenant j'aimerai faire plus amplement connaissance avec elle…_

_Gregory_

House se passa une main lasse sur le front. Cette lettre était une des plus dures qu'il eut écrites. C'est le dernier message de Lisa qui lui avait donné le courage nécessaire de parler de ses sentiments envers ce bébé qui avait rempli leur pseudo-relation de non-dits et de douleurs. Elle avait prononcé le mot « famille », ce mot effrayant et merveilleux à la fois. Mais il était terrorisé à l'idée de s'être ainsi dévoilé. Plus rien ne serait comme avant et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'il cacheta l'enveloppe.

_**********_

_Gregory,_

_Vous m'exaspérez parfois … Une fois de plus, nous devons jouer suivant vos règles et je vous avoue que cela me pèse. Mais le pire, et vous le savez, est que je vais les accepter mais si vous ne faites pas un effort et ne répondez pas à mes questions, vous prenez le risque que je ne me confie pas. Je ne vous fais pas de chantage mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce chemin, nous devons le poursuivre à deux, pour nous deux…_

_Alors, une fois de plus, vous gagnez et je vais vous répondre. Vous me parlez de ma fille, vous me parlez de son arrivée dans ma vie et me dites que vous vous êtes senti exclu… Je me souviens de ce jour en néo nat'. C'est vrai, je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle mais comprenez-moi, elle venait d'arriver dans ma vie. Je sais que vous avez été jaloux d'elle comme de tous les hommes susceptibles de m'approcher parce que je le sais, Gregory, et je l'accepte, je vous appartiens. Je croyais devoir faire le deuil d'une vie amoureuse pourtant cette situation me va mais ne me demandez pas de faire le deuil d'une vie de mère. Ma vie, maintenant, c'est l'hôpital, elle et vous, Gregory, vous. Je tiens à vous autant qu'à ma fille alors oui, je tenais à ce moment intime d'une famille et la voir dans vos bras a déclenché de telles émotions. Je savais que l'on pourrait être une famille. Elle ne sera pas un obstacle entre nous, je vous le promets._

_Aujourd'hui, vous voulez que je vous la présente et je vous dis oui, vous allez pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance mais d'abord, s'il vous plait, occupez-vous de vous. Non pas que j'ai peur de vous ou de vos réactions, je sais que vous ne lui ferez aucun mal mais vous devez rester votre priorité. _

_J'ai besoin de vous, prenez soin de vous._

_Lisa_

Elle était furieuse mais elle savait que si elle allait à l'affrontement, elle risquait de perdre cette confiance qui s'était à nouveau installée entre eux. Pourtant, elle aimerait tellement savoir ce qu'il attendait de leur histoire et surtout ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête ce soir-là… Si House se refusait à le lui dire, elle savait que Wilson lui parlerait.


	7. Chapter 7

Le cœur du diagnosticien rata un battement et sa vue se brouilla à la lecture de son courrier. Il maudit une fois de plus son traitement qui le faisait se sentir si vulnérable. Mais il était bouleversé. Lisa, sa Lisa, lui avouait à demi-mots qu'elle l'aimait. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter ça maintenant mais cette confession le remplissait d'une douce chaleur. Il hésita longtemps avant de répondre. Puis il posa son stylo sur la feuille…

_Chère Lisa, _

_Je ne veux pas rompre notre échange. Même si c'est dur. Et dérangeant. Et déstabilisant. J'en ai besoin._

_Notre baiser restera un moment inoubliable pour moi. _

_Ce soir là, mon cœur a pris le pas sur ma raison. Je vous savais seule et désespérée après la perte de Joy. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de venir chez vous. Mon objectif ? Vous secouer, vous titiller, voire vous énerver afin de vous faire reprendre pied plus rapidement dans le quotidien. Le seul réconfort que je sache prodiguer._

_Mais quand vous avez ouvert la porte et que je vous ai vu dans votre pull trop grand, toute décoiffée, votre nez et vos yeux rougis par les larmes, j'ai pas pu. Vous aviez l'air si fragile… Jamais je ne vous avais vu ainsi. J'ai tenté une conversation et vous vous êtes alors mise à me hurler dessus. (Vous n'aviez pas tort.)_

_Et j'ai lu un tel désespoir dans vos yeux que je me suis senti perdu à mon tour. Vous embrasser était ma façon de vous dire : je suis là et je le serai toujours pour vous. Si je me suis enfui après c'est que je… _

_J'ai eu peur. Peur que vous ne partagiez pas mes sentiments, peur surtout de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je ne suis pas un homme bien et la dernière chose que je veuille, c'est vous faire du mal._

_Je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'en être capable mais… J'aimerai tellement que ce "nous" existe, Lisa…_

_Gregory_

_PS : Dites, votre ami garagiste ? Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il serait arrivé si je ne m'étais pas pointé au bon moment pour vous tirer de ses griffes… Vous l'aimiez ?_

_**********_

Wilson lui avait tout dit, tout raconté. Les hallucinations, les envies, les croyances. Oui, House avait halluciné qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Entre fierté et désarroi, elle avait bu les paroles de l'oncologue. Elle ne savait quoi en penser. Elle était amoureuse de lui, c'était évident, elle tentait de le lui avouer à demi-mot mais là, d'apprendre que lui avait envie d'elle, c'était quelque chose de dérangeant et agréable à la fois. Il la voyait comme un fantasme, un objet sexuel, un bout de viande… Mais Wilson l'avait rassuré. Non, elle était beaucoup plus, elle était plus que ça. Elle prit la décision d'ouvrir la dernière lettre et grâce à elle, en apprit bien plus. Il ne lui répondait toujours pas mais se confiait un peu plus. Jusqu'à …

_Gregory, _

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me poser maintenant la question du garagiste ? __  
__Vous vous confiez, me révélant que notre baiser restera un moment inoubliable et vous me posez cette question stupide ! Vous vous moquez de moi ? Vous croyez que je ne saisis pas votre petit jeu ? Ne détournez pas les questions réellement importantes avec cette histoire de garagiste !! Alors, non, je ne l'aimais pas, j'avais juste besoin de sexe ! Parce que je suis une femme qui a des envies et des besoins et que le seul homme que j'aimerai en moi se soucie plus de ses cachets de Vicodin ! Vous êtes content ?_

_Là, je me demande clairement si vous ne vous moquez pas finalement de toute cette histoire, de nous, de ce baiser ! Depuis quelques temps, à demi-mot certes, je vous dis ce que je pense, ce que je ressens, ce que j'attends mais là, vous me dites avoir eu peur ! Désolée mais je n'y crois pas ! Le grand docteur House n'a peur de rien ! C'est bien connu ! Si vous aviez vraiment eu peur, votre main ne se serait pas attardée sur mon sein quelques jours plus tard. _

_Ce baiser a tellement compté pour moi et vous lire m'avouant que c'était votre façon de me dire que vous étiez là me touche énormément. Et après ça, je me prends une douche froide. J'attendais tellement de la discussion dans votre bureau vide.__  
__Gregory, je sais que je ne me trompe pas, je sais que vous tenez à moi mais j'aimerai tellement que vous me le disiez…_

_Je ne vous laisserai pas._

_Lisa_


	8. Chapter 8

House était partagé entre la colère et l'euphorie. Elle avait envie de lui !!! Mais elle mettait sa parole et ses sentiments en doute. Il avait pourtant l'impression de complètement s'ouvrir à elle dans ses lettres et ce n'était toujours pas assez. Il grimaça et se lança dans la rédaction de sa réponse, décidé à faire tomber quelques barrières supplémentaires.

_Lisa,_

_Désolé de vous décevoir mais le "grand Dr House" n'existe pas. Il n'y a que moi, un pauvre type qui se montre odieux dès qu'on essaye de l'approcher, parce que c'est le seul moyen d'auto-défense qu'il connaisse. Je pensais que vous aviez dépassé cette image._

_Alors oui Lisa, j'ai fait le con dans le bureau et j'ai tout gâché. J'en suis conscient, je vous avouerai même que je l'ai fait exprès pour vous éloigner. Quand j'ai senti que vous attendiez quelque chose de moi, un début de relation, j'ai paniqué. Parce que oui, j'ai peur ! Peur de tout ce que ça peut impliquer entre nous. Mais en même temps, je le désire. _

_Il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai sauté sur ma moto en pleine nuit, sans même prendre le temps d'attraper ma canne, et j'ai roulé jusqu'à chez vous. J'étais décidé à tout vous dire, que vous étiez tout pour moi et que j'étais prêt à franchir le pas. _

_Et puis je vous ai observé derrière votre fenêtre. Vous sirotiez tranquillement une tasse de thé en remplissant un dossier, installée confortablement sur votre canapé. Vous sembliez si sereine. La vérité m'a sauté au visage... Vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi. J'ai renfourché mon engin et je suis rentré chez moi. J'avais le cœur vide. _

_Ces derniers jours, je me surprends à y croire de nouveau. _

_Mais Lisa, vous êtes si forte, si volontaire que je me pose encore la question: qu'est ce que vous pouvez attendre de moi ??? J'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne suis qu'un vieux misanthrope, estropié, cynique et (ex?) accro aux pilules... _

_Je tiens à vous plus qu'à ma vie. Mais si ça ne marchait pas... Oh mon dieu, je ne préfère même pas y penser... Je ne suis juste pas capable de vous perdre. _

_Gregory_

_**********_

Les choses étaient là, posées noir sur blanc, elles étaient enfin dites, écrites. Elle avait envie de lui, physiquement, émotionnellement, intellectuellement. Elle l'aimait et petit à petit, elle le lui avouait et il l'entendait. Oui, il l'entendait et à travers ses réponses, elle devinait que lui aussi attendait beaucoup de leur relation. Il avait peur certes, mais il lui parlait, il se confiait… enfin.  
Toutes ses angoisses se transformaient en questions mais jamais en reproches. Pourtant, elle en avait des choses à lui reprocher. La question aujourd'hui était de savoir si elle allait pouvoir lui répondre franchement sans pour autant s'énerver après lui. Elle aussi avait une grande question : pouvaient-ils aujourd'hui parler de couple ? C'est ce que Lisa cherchait à savoir.

_Gregory, _

_Si vous saviez simplement combien moi aussi j'ai peur… Peur de vous perdre, peur de tout gâcher. Ca fait 20 ans que j'ai peur…_

_C'est vrai, je vous ai toujours vu comme un surhomme, comme le « grand docteur House » et aujourd'hui, je connais et comprends toutes vos blessures mais je refuse de vous laisser vous traiter de « pauvre type ». Vous n'êtes pas un pauvre type, juste un type normal qui souffre et doute de lui. Je vous connais par cœur, Gregory, je sais que vous ne feriez de mal à personne si ce n'est à vous-même._

_C'est drôle que vous me parliez de cette soirée, quand, assise sur mon canapé, je semblais concentrée car oui, je ne faisais que semblant. Quoique vous puissiez dire, je sais que je suis un bon boss, une directrice appréciée et respectée. Néanmoins, une fois franchis les murs de l'hôpital, si je me noie dans le travail, c'est bien pour combler un vide, un manque et c'est vous qui me manquez. Aujourd'hui, ma fille est là, mais j'ai tellement de place pour vous. Vous me voyez sûre de moi mais je n'attends qu'une chose, me blottir contre vous et me laisser porter… Ne prenez pas peur, je ne vous en demande pas tant finalement mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de savoir comment envisager notre avenir. Alors, je vais vous répondre honnêtement, avec tout mon cœur : je sais ce que vous êtes et qui vous êtes. Je ne me voile pas la face, je sais que ça ne sera pas simple tous les jours mais je sais que vous êtes le compagnon dont je rêve depuis si longtemps. _

_Vous ne me perdrez pas._

_Votre Lisa_


	9. Chapter 9

House lisait et relisait la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue de Lisa. Elle lui avouait qu'elle le voulait dans sa vie ! Cette déclaration n'arrêtait pas de résonner dans sa tête. Et il se sentait enfin prêt à lui répondre…

_Ma chère Lisa,_

_Votre dernière lettre me touche plus que je pourrais le dire. Savoir que vous envisagez réellement de partager votre avenir avec moi me comble et me terrorise à la fois. _

_Je n'ai jamais cru ni espéré que je ferai un jour partie d'une famille. Sans doute, à cause de la brillante éducation de mon père. Quand on a du mal à diriger sa propre vie, on s'imagine difficilement soutenir une famille entière. Je suis plutôt du genre loup solitaire, vous savez…_

_Puis Stacy est arrivée et pendant quelques années, j'y ai cru. Jusqu'à mon accident. Là, tout s'est écroulé et ma réalité m'a rattrapé. Je me suis refermé sur moi-même, refusant de partager ma souffrance avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me quitte. Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est exactement ce que je cherchais._

_Lisa, mon vœu le plus cher est de pouvoir faire un bout de chemin avec vous, même plus si vous me l'accordez. Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre que ce serait parfait. Je suis depuis longtemps habitué à vivre seul, dans mon petit monde peuplé d'alcool, de musique et de Vicodine. Quand la douleur se fait trop lourde, je me renferme et je renie le monde qui m'entoure. J'ai aussi besoin de moments de solitude pour affronter le quotidien._

_Si vous saviez comme je rêve de vous avoir à mes côtés, comme je rêve de partager vos jours et vos nuits... J'ai envie de vous Lisa, tellement que j'en crève. Toucher votre peau, m'enivrer de votre odeur… Vous voir vibrer sous mes caresses, encore et encore… Comme la première fois, ou mieux encore. Vous méritez tellement d'être aimée pleinement. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis encore capable. Je ne sais pas si je peux vous apportez tout ce dont vous avez besoin._

_Si vous m'acceptez dans votre vie, je serai le plus heureux des misérables égocentriques de la Terre._

_Gregory_

_**********_

Elle savait que la route allait être longue mais elle était déjà fière du chemin parcouru. Elle, Lisa Cuddy, directrice et doyenne de médecine, avait –presque- réussi à faire en sorte que Gregory House, le plus grand silencieux de la Terre s'ouvre enfin à elle. Et là, les vannes étaient résolument ouvertes. Elle devait assurer maintenant. Elle lui en avait demandé beaucoup, il se confiait enfin. Elle ne voulait pas le décourager mais elle culpabilisait de le faire souffrir de la sorte. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle le faisait pour eux deux car oui, elle vivrait avec cet homme.

_Gregory,_

_Quand je lis votre dernière lettre, je suis comblée de bonheur, de plaisir et de désir. Tout ce que vous me dites sur vous, sur nous, je le sais. Et pourtant, vous voyez, je vous attends. Je vous attends comme au premier jour.__  
__Je sais que ça ne sera pas simple, je sais que vous avez vos habitudes comme j'ai les miennes. Je sais que votre éducation y est pour beaucoup. Votre père… Vous ne m'en avez jamais vraiment parlé mais si effectivement le résultat de son éducation est ce qu'il est, je le déteste. Je le hais de vous avoir rendu si malheureux et je vous promets, aujourd'hui, de vous donner tellement d'amour que nous rattraperons le passé. _

_Stacy, Stacy… La femme de votre vie… Etrangement, je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur votre histoire avec elle. Non pas par jalousie, mais j'ai peur. Peur que vous me rejetiez comme vous l'avez fait avec elle. Quoique vous pensiez, je ne suis pas si forte que ça et je tiens tellement à vous, à notre histoire, que vous perdre serait pour moi… Oh non, je n'ose même pas y penser… J'ai déjà failli vous perdre après l'accident de bus…_

_Greg… mon bas-ventre papillonne en pensant à vous, à vos mains sur ma peau, à votre souffle sur ma nuque. J'ai besoin de vous sentir près de moi et cette séparation forcée m'est d'autant plus difficile quand je me retrouve seule dans mon grand lit. Souvent, je vous imagine allonger à mes côtés, vos mains courant sur mes hanches, vos baisers recouvrant mes épaules. Mon esprit se laisse aller à vous voir me basculant sur le lit, votre corps lourdement posé sur le mien, votre bassin collé au mien. Votre corps qui me fait sentir vivante, femme et amante. Je rêve de vos lèvres parcourant mon corps jusqu'aux confins de mon intimité, je me surprends à vous sentir entièrement combler mes chairs et à me laisser, troublée, crier votre nom._

_Si aujourd'hui j'ose vous dire tout ça, c'est parce que si moi, je dois pleinement être aimée, je sais que vous me rendrez heureuse et j'en ferai de même._

_Votre Lisa_


	10. Chapter 10

House était soufflé. L'audace de cette femme le tuerait un jour mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il adorait ça chez elle. Lisa se livrait maintenant à lui sans aucune retenue. Il dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas se tirer d'ici et filer jusqu'à chez elle pour combler ses attentes. Le cœur battant la chamade, il décida de jouer le jeu…

_Ma Lisa (en ai-je le droit ?)_

_Je vous laisse deviner dans quel état m'a laissé votre dernière lettre… J'en reste ému, troublé et pantelant. Je rêve de ce jour prochain où nos échanges ne se cantonneront plus seulement à des mots sur du papier. Mais je ne vais pas m'étaler davantage sur le sujet, pour le moment. Le terrain est bien trop dangereux pour un pauvre gars en réclusion. Sachez juste que vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, Lisa…_

_Je vais continuer avec un sujet moins risqué, mon père… Il est vrai que je ne vous en ai jamais parlé. Pas par manque de confiance, croyez-le bien, juste qu'il n'y a finalement pas grand-chose à en dire. Il m'a élevé comme un des ses soldats à coup de brimades et de punitions, me dévalorisant sans cesse jusqu'à ce que je finisse par le croire. Mais je ne le déteste pas –"plus" serait un mot plus adéquate-, parce qu'il a modelé l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui et que vous semblez apprécier. Pour cela, je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant._

_Vous me parlez également de Stacy. Quoique vous en pensiez Lisa, vous n'êtes pas elle et elle n'est pas vous. Ce n'était pas la femme de ma vie. Vous si. Je ne vous promettrais cependant pas que ce sera éternel entre nous (ce serait mettre bien de trop de pression sur nos épaules) mais je peux vous jurer que l'histoire sera différente pour nous. Nous savons tous les deux ce que nous voulons et je vais tout faire pour que ça fonctionne._

_Oh Lisa… Je vous désire tellement que c'en est douloureux. Chaque parcelle de ma peau a faim de vous. Et je ne parle pas seulement du désir physique qui est plus que présent (surtout depuis votre dernière missive…) Mais j'ai également besoin de votre contact, de vos regards sur moi. Pouvoir me réfugier dans vos bras quand ça va mal. Je vous veux toute entière à mes côtés._

_Votre Greg_

***************

_Gregory,_

_Je suis heureuse. Oui heureuse. Non pas de vous savoir enfermé et loin de moi. Je préfèrerais vous avoir à mes côtés, à l'hôpital, dans votre bureau, dans mon bureau, chez vous, chez moi, dans votre chambre, dans ma chambre. Mais heureuse de voir que nous avançons, tous les deux, dans la même direction._

_Je vous trouve remarquable de sérénité quand vous me parlez de votre père. C'est lui qui vous a construit mais aussi abîmé et je me permets de vous dire, Gregory, que je vous reconstruirai, nous nous construirons tous les deux. Je ne veux pas de promesse de vie éternelle, je suis bien trop échaudée pour y croire mais je nous fais confiance. Nous y parviendrons parce que nous en avons envie.__  
__Parce que je suis la femme de votre vie. Vous me dites que ce n'est pas Stacy et ma raison me dit que vous me faites plaisir mais mes sentiments vont vous croire. Mon cœur s'en gonfle alors de bonheur et de fierté. Je suis fière d'être à vous. En dépit de tout ce que nous avons vécu et traversé ensemble, je suis vôtre et ce, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire._

_Si je vous ai livré mes envies, l'autre jour, ce n'est pas pour vous faire languir mais pour vous montrer combien je tiens à vous. Les plaisirs de la chair ne sont pas tout, je sais bien, mais quand vous me dites que je ne perds rien pour attendre, j'ai envie de sauter dans ma voiture et de venir vous sortir de votre cellule. J'ai envie de vous._

_Je veux sentir votre souffle sur ma peau, je veux sentir vos lèvres sur les miennes, votre langue dans ma bouche, jouant avec la mienne. Je veux sentir vos doigts pétrir ma chair, vos ongles griffer ma peau. Je veux sentir votre bouche sur mes seins, vos dents mordillant mon nombril. Je veux vos mains entre mes cuisses et votre langue dans mon intimité. Je veux entendre votre respiration s'affoler alors que nos doigts s'enlaceront. Je vous veux en entier entre mes jambes. Je veux sentir nos bassins se coller et entamer à la même cadence, une lente mais profonde danse intime. Je veux vous entendre crier mon prénom et me rendre folle dans vos bras._

_Je veux que vous vous sentiez coincé dans votre pantalon en pensant à moi._

_Votre Lisa (oui, je suis entièrement à vous)._

Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir mais juste lui prouver que malgré tout, malgré les disputes, malgré le récent enfermement, elle le voulait lui, dans sa vie, dans son lit, dans son ventre.


	11. Chapter 11

Cette femme était une véritable diablesse ! House s'essuya le front d'une main tremblante, sa lettre l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Elle le provoquait ouvertement mais il devait bien avouer qu'il adorait ça. Il était fier d'être aimé par une femme si sûre d'elle. Il sourit et se mit à lui répondre, il aimait jouer lui aussi…

_Oh Lisa…_

_Ce n'est pas très gentil de m'allumer comme ça, de jouer avec mes nerfs ! Si vous continuez ce petit jeu là, je ne réponds pas des conséquences… Vous êtes en train de me rendre fou !!! Mais… Moi aussi, je peux m'amuser à vous torturer…_

_Parce que moi aussi, j'ai envie de vous, comme jamais. _

_Quand je ferme les yeux, je rêve de ce que je vous ferais subir bientôt... Vous serez alanguie dans mes bras, votre corps frémissant sous les supplices répétés de mes mains et de ma bouche. Vous m'implorerez de combler votre désir mais moi, je prendrais tout mon temps. Je cajolerai, je grifferai, je mordrai, je lècherai la moindre parcelle de votre peau encore et encore. Jusqu'à l'ultime instant où je céderai enfin à votre attente et vous crierez mon nom. Oh oui Lisa, vous crierez..._

_Maintenant, peut-être devrions-nous revenir vers des terrains moins dangereux pour l'avenir de notre santé mentale à tous les deux, qu'en pensez-vous? Sachez cependant que vous avez gagné, désormais mon envie de vous ne me quitte plus un seul instant..._

_Ma Lisa, l'année qui vient de s'écouler fût vraiment dure. J'ai failli perdre la vie et mon meilleur ami. J'ai tué la femme de sa vie. Quand j'ai tenté l'opération de la dernière chance pour retrouver la mémoire et que j'ai compris que c'était foutu, j'ai souhaité secrètement ne plus me réveiller. Pour ne plus avoir mal, pour ne plus me sentir misérable et pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de Jimmy. Quand je me suis réveillé, mon seul réconfort, c'était votre main dans la mienne. C'est votre présence à mes côtés qui m'a donné la volonté de m'en sortir. _

_Vous êtes ma raison de vivre._

_Greg_

_**********_

Elle avait craqué. Oui craqué. Pourtant, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait pris la route sans vraiment réfléchir. Elle devait le voir, le toucher, le sentir. Elle devait vérifier de ses yeux qu'il était là, bien devant elle, bien à elle. Après leurs quelques lettres enflammées, ils savaient tous les deux que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Et malgré ça, il n'avait pas accepté tout de suite. Une fois de plus, elle avait dû se battre pour qu'il lui laisse une place dans sa vie.

_Greg,_

_Nous venons à peine de nous séparer et je vous écris de ma voiture. Je me suis arrêtée sur le bas-côté, les yeux emplis de larmes et l'envie irrépressible de vous enlacer. Mais le temps qui nous était imparti est passé à une vitesse… Pourtant, je me sens bien. Je ne vais pas vous raconter ce que je vais vu, vous le savez aussi bien que moi si ce n'est mieux en vous observant tous les matins dans le miroir. Cependant, je dois vous avouer que vos mains enlaçant les miennes, vos lèvres embrassant ma peau et votre regard se perdant dans mes yeux n'ont fait que confirmer ce que je pense. Greg, je vous … je vous attendrais, toute une vie s'il le faut mais je sais que nous serons heureux. Je sais que vous êtes celui que j'attends depuis si longtemps, celui qu'il me faut. Je sais que vous êtes mon homme._

_Dans votre regard, j'ai bien vu toute la tristesse qui vous rend si vulnérable. Parce que même si vous le niez, je sais que vous êtes fragile. Comme je sais que la mort d'Amber a cassé quelque chose au fond de vous, à tout jamais… La peur de perdre votre ami, la culpabilité, l'incompréhension. Toutefois, Wilson vous a pardonné et vous continuez à vous flageller. Parfois, je me demande de quoi vous auriez besoin pour comprendre que les gens autour de vous se soucient de vous et vous aiment. Mais nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Maintenant, il faut juste nous faire confiance… Vous faire confiance. Vous êtes, malgré la piètre image que vous avez de vous, un homme bien. Ma présence vous a aidé à vous en sortir alors sachez qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Je serai toujours là pour vous. Vous entendez : TOUJOURS.__  
__Nous traverserons ensemble ces méandres, nous nous battrons ensemble contre vos démons et nous remonterons ensemble la pente de cet enfer que vous avez emprunté depuis la mort de Kutner._

_J'ai envie de vous, j'ai besoin de vous. Si vous saviez combien les jours qui nous séparent de nos vraies retrouvailles me semblent longs.__  
__Je vous attends._

_Lisa_


	12. Chapter 12

Lisa avait débarqué à l'HP pour le voir, sans prévenir. Il avait refusé de la voir puis avait finalement cédé. Et il ne regrettait rien. Grace à elle, il avait passé la plus belle journée de sa vie et il était maintenant sûr de son amour pour elle.

_Ma Lisa,_

_Vous venez seulement de partir et déjà le monde reperd de ses couleurs. Je me suis senti si vivant avec vous à mes cotés. Tout était si parfait, votre main dans la mienne, vous blottie contre moi que j'ai presque cru revivre une de mes hallucinations… Sauf que je ne pourrais jamais rêver des instants aussi merveilleux. _

_Je le sais. Ce que mon cerveau malade a déjà imaginé était loin d'être aussi réel._

_Vous vous rappelez nos premières lettres où vous vouliez à tout prix comprendre pourquoi j'en étais arrivé la ? J'ai longtemps esquivé les explications. Maintenant que je connais le gout du réel, je peux vous raconter._

_Tout a commencé dans votre bureau, le soir où j'ai traité Rachel de bâtarde. J'étais venu vous demander de l'aide mais je me suis dégonflé et vous ai insulté. _

_Mais dans ma tête, un autre scenario s'est mis en marche…_

_J'ai appelé à l'aide et vous avez répondu présente immédiatement. Vous êtes venue chez moi, et durant toute la nuit, vous m'avez soutenu dans ma désintox de Vicodine. Au matin, une fois remis sur pieds, vous m'avez avoué être intéressée par moi depuis la fac. Puis nous nous sommes embrassés… Et nous avons couché ensemble. _

_A l'hôpital, les choses se sont corsées. Vous étiez froide et distante et j'ai cru que vous aviez peur de ce qu'il s'était passé. J'ai alors entrepris de vous faire craquer par tous les moyens. Voilà comment j'en suis venu à crier des insanités dans le hall. Mais pour moi, tout était vrai. _

_Lisa… Quand je vous ai demandé d'emménager chez moi, j'étais sincère. Votre réaction m'a brisé. Je ne comprenais plus. Mais elle m'a aidée à réaliser que j'avais halluciné tout ça._

_Je ne veux plus jamais rêver de vous Lisa. Je vous veux à mes côtés. Je veux partager votre vie._

_Greg _

_**********_

Il lui avait parlé. Il lui avait enfin avoué la vérité, sa vérité. Et malgré tout, elle en était contente. Il en avait ressenti le besoin mais cela signifiait aussi qu'il lui faisait enfin confiance. Elle se devait d'être encore plus présente à ses côtés. Et elle le souhaitait aussi.

_Oh Greg,_

_Je vous en supplie, continuez à rêver de moi. Emmenez-moi dans vos songes et n'oubliez jamais que je fais partie de vous comme vous faites partie de moi._

_Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je vous attends, patiemment… Je… enfin… vous le savez, je suis là._

_Votre dernière hallucination… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir. Dans un sens, je suis flattée mais de l'autre, je ne suis qu'une hallucination… Me savoir dans vos bras me comble de bonheur puisque inconsciemment, vous aviez déjà envie de moi… Curieusement, votre hallucination ne fait que rejoindre certains de mes rêves les plus fous… Si vous saviez combien cela me semble étrange de vous raconter tout ça mais finalement, c'est bien ce que l'on dit à son compagnon._

_Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de me voir comme la femme d'un seul soir qui a comblé vos attentes le temps d'une nuit… Pardonnez-moi de douter encore mais je me dis que vos saloperies de cachets nous ont fait tellement de tort. _

_D'ailleurs, il nous faut aborder ce sujet même si ça ne vous plait pas ! Je sais que vous faites de votre mieux en désintox' et j'ai confiance mais serons-nous assez forts pour ne pas laisser la Vicodin reprendre sa place dans notre quotidien ?_

_Je m'en veux de vous poser cette question. Ne croyez pas que je ne vous trouve pas assez fort pour résister mais je me pose la question, tout simplement. Maintenant, nous devons penser au futur, au réel, à notre vie et notre avenir._

_Mon Dieu, je me souviens comme si c'était hier de ma réaction dans le couloir. Si seulement j'avais su… Je m'en veux de vous avoir fait souffrir mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. Entre votre attitude vis-à-vis de Rachel et vos hurlements… Ooooo Greg, je me sens si seule, si mal à l'aise… Pourquoi êtes vous si loin ? Je voudrais arrêter le temps et me blottir contre vous… Juste vous et moi…_

_J'ai tellement besoin de vous._

_Je vous le promets, à votre sortie, nous emménagerons ensemble si vous le souhaitez toujours…_

_Votre Lisa_


	13. Chapter 13

House était ébranlé par la réponse de Lisa. Elle lui faisait tellement confiance, elle se livrait à lui sans plus aucune hésitation. Elle lui faisait de merveilleuses propositions mais lui ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de ses espoirs. Il soupira. Au risque de la perdre, il devait être parfaitement franc avec elle sur sa vision de l'avenir.

_Ma Lisa,_

_Tout est si triste ici sans vous, si gris, si laid… Je ne pense plus qu'à une chose, me tirer au plus vite d'ici et vous retrouver ! Mais avant, il faut que je gagne le combat, contre la Vicodine et contre moi-même._

_Je ne peux rien vous promettre Lisa. J'aimerai tellement fort vous dire que c'est terminé, que je suis clean et que je ne me droguerai plus jamais. Mais je ne peux pas. La Vicodine a été ma compagne, la seule, pendant les heures les plus sombres de ma vie. C'est elle qui m'a permis de continuer à avancer, elle encore qui m'aide à tenir debout en estompant ma douleur. Grâce à mes pilules, je ressens un peu moins les murmures des gens sur mon passage et les regards plein de pitié pour ce « pauvre médecin infirme ». Sans elles, je me sens nu et vulnérable et j'ai ces sentiments en horreur. Je ne sais pas encore si j'aurai le courage d'y faire face. Mais je me bats Lisa, pour vous, pour moi, de toutes mes forces._

_Votre confiance en moi me porte et me soutient jour après jour. Vivre avec vous serait ma plus belle récompense. Mais Lisa… En serai-je capable ?_

_Je sais que vous vous accommoderez de mes sautes d'humeur et de mon renferment, vous me connaissez mieux que moi-même. Mais qu'en sera-t-il pour Rachel ? Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal mais je ne sais pas me comporter avec un enfant. L'éducation que m'a fait subir mon père me hante. J'ai tellement peur de reproduire ses gestes sous le coup de la colère. Aucun enfant ne devrait connaître ça. Peut-être devriez-vous y penser… Et je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous changiez d'avis._

_Je veux avant tout que vous soyez heureuse, Lisa, et si je dois m'éloigner de vous pour ça, je le ferai sans sourciller. Réfléchissez bien avant de me répondre parce que si vous m'invitez dans votre vie, vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière. Je ne partirai pas. Jamais._

_Greg_

_**********_

A la première lecture, Lisa s'était pris cette lettre comme une gifle en plein visage. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, il doutait encore. Mais en même temps, il était plus qu'honnête et toutes les questions qu'il se posait ne pouvaient être que salutaires.

_Greg, Greg, Greg…_

_Je n'ai plus besoin de réfléchir car je le sais. Je le sais depuis tellement longtemps. Je vous veux dans ma vie. Je dois juste attendre encore un peu. C'est certainement cette fin d'attente qui est la plus longue mais je vous le répète, je suis et serai là, pour vous, pour nous._

_Vous savez que vous pouvez lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et je ne vous cache rien. Je vous fais juste part de mes angoisses et vous des vôtres et c'est comme ça que nous construisons notre avenir. Nous avons tant à rattraper. _

_La Vicodine… Je sais que vous ne pouvez rien me promettre et ce n'est même pas ce que j'attends. Je ne veux pas vous encourager à ne pas vous en défaire mais il est vrai que je saurai gérer les crises. Pourtant ne dit-on pas que l'amour est meilleur substitut ? Je sais que nous y arriverons, tous les deux et si nous devons revivre des moments difficiles, je serai suffisamment forte pour vous et pour moi. Vous serez capable de vivre au quotidien sans vos pilules, de vivre auprès de moi et je vous ferai exister dans mes yeux comme j'existe à travers votre regard._

_Vous serez, sans aucun doute, un père formidable. Je sais que vous avez peur de recréer le même schéma que celui de votre histoire avec votre père, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je ne doute pas, c'est votre capacité à vivre avec un enfant. Je vous vois à l'hôpital, je vous ai vu avec Rachel et même si vous avez eu peur qu'elle prenne votre place, vous avez établi un lien avec elle. Et puis, je suis là, nous sommes deux pour élever cet enfant. Et tout l'amour du monde ne pourra pas lui nuire. J'imagine déjà vos grandes mains la berçant, avec tendresse, vos grandes mains changeant sa couche, vos grandes mains tenant son biberon._

_Je rêve d'un moment où nous serions, nous trois, à la maison, tranquillement installés sur le canapé. Vous, notre fille et moi, nous laissant porter par le rythme de l'horloge et la regarder fermer ses yeux en vous serrant le pouce._

_Ne me quittez pas. Jamais._

_Lisa_


	14. Chapter 14

House eut un sourire en lisant la lettre de Lisa. Elle était si confiante en l'avenir qu'il avait beau émettre des doutes, elle les balayait à chaque fois d'un revers de main. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était inutile de lutter avec une femme pareille. Et cette fois, il n'en avait pas envie…

_Ma Lisa,_

_Tout parait si possible quand vous en parlez que je veux y croire. Je veux voir un instant l'avenir par vos yeux et me réjouir avec vous de notre bonheur futur._

_Vous jouer du piano est une des choses dont je rêve le plus ici… (Oh bien sur, je pense aussi à faire d'autres choses avec vous mais il ne serait pas judicieux d'en reparler, n'est ce pas ?) Pouvoir exprimer avec des notes ce que je ne pourrais jamais vous dire et vous emporter un peu dans mon monde._

_Le soir de la simchat bat de Rachel, alors que j'étais seul chez moi, je me suis assis devant mon instrument, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai pensé à vous. Je vous ai imaginé, radieuse, serrant votre précieuse enfant contre votre cœur, avec encore une lueur de peur et d'incrédulité dans le regard, comme si vous n'arriviez pas à croire que vous étiez vraiment sa mère. Vous la présentiez à tous vos amis, les yeux brillants d'amour et de fierté. Vous étiez magnifique, épanouie, pleinement vous, enfin._

_Mes doigts ont alors couru sur le clavier et ont composé une petite musique légère, rythmée, mêlée d'une pointe d'accent yiddish… A votre image, forte et fragile à la fois. Je l'ai appelé la Sérénade de Cuddy. Je m'aperçois en écrivant qu'il est vraiment vain d'essayer de retranscrire des émotions musicales avec des mots mais j'aimerais vraiment vous la jouer un soir, juste vous à côté de moi... _

_Bien sûr, la thérapie… Bien sûr, les autres patients… Bien sûr, l'enfermement… Bien sûr, le manque, toujours… Mais depuis votre visite, tout me semble un peu plus léger à porter. _

_Ma Lisa, il me tarde tellement de retrouver vos bras._

_Greg_

_Ps : Changer les couches, donner le biberon… Nous ne sommes même pas encore un couple que vous me mettez au boulot !!! Esclavagiste !_

_**********_

Tout semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Et pourtant, tout était bien réel. Il reprenait confiance en lui, en la vie et ce, pour elle, pour eux. Il changeait, jour après jour. Elle le ressentait à travers le ton de sa lettre. Il recommençait à plaisanter, se moquant même gentiment d'elle.

_Bonjour Greg, _

_Vous voir si léger me fait un bien fou. J'ose même me dire que notre échange y est pour beaucoup. J'aime vous lire presque serein mais aussi lucide quant à la réalité de votre traitement. Je pense tellement à notre avenir. Je me projette dans ce que nous pourrons enfin vivre tous les deux. Et ne me dites pas que je me fais du mal car c'est faux. J'ai confiance en nous. Simplement, comme vous vous en doutez, le plus dur est de ressentir ce grand vide dans mon lit. J'attends impatiemment votre retour dans ma vie. _

_Et vous entendre me parler musique me transporte dans un autre monde. Je vous connais et je sais que c'est votre moyen de vous exprimer. Vous êtes capable de faire passer tant d'émotions… Et avoir écrit un morceau pour Rachel me touche à un point… J'espère, très prochainement, vous entendre le jouer pour moi. Vous regarder, assis à votre piano déclenche chez moi, une cascade de plaisir. Le rythme des notes me berce comme le rythme de votre respiration et vos longs doigts courant sur le clavier font écho aux images de vos doigts sur mon corps._

_Pourtant, je continue de m'en vouloir pour ce soir là. Je n'aurai jamais dû me comporter comme je l'ai fait et je le regrette toujours autant. Que puis-je faire pour qu'un jour, vous me pardonniez ?_

_Aujourd'hui, mon esprit divague, pensant aux tâches du quotidien comme à mes désirs les plus fous. Je me suis promise de ne plus vous étaler mes envies mais … il est dur de résister… J'ai envie de sentir votre odeur, de sentir vos mains sur ma peau et votre souffle dans ma nuque. J'ai tellement besoin de vous. _

_Et comme vous le dites, pas seulement pour changer les couches de Rachel. Vous ne serez pas mon esclave mais un père pour elle et comme tout bon père, votre implication dans notre quotidien ne pourra être que bénéfique. Nous sommes une vraie famille, unie, aimante et solidaire. Je serai votre femme, votre amie et votre amante._

_Je serai à vous. Je suis à vous._

_Lisa_


	15. Chapter 15

Elle avait recommencé ! Elle lui avait envoyé une lettre remplie d'allusions plus ou moins suggestives. Même si ça devenait une véritable torture en étant loin d'elle, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il adorait ca, entretenir ce feu qui couvait entre eux… Il décida, le sourire aux lèvres, d'entrer encore une fois dans son jeu et tant pis pour les conséquences.

_Lisa !_

_Vous êtes décidément une vraie diablesse... Je ne m'en plaindrai pas mais le désir de vous se fait chaque jour un peu plus fort et vos lettres me mettent régulièrement dans l'état que je vous laisse supposer. Et soulager mes envies dans ces lieux n'est pas chose aisée... Vous lire me parler de vos fantasmes est un doux supplice. Chaque soir en m'endormant, je m'imagine que vous êtes près de moi, caressant mon corps... Voyez, vous n'êtes pas seule à trouver votre lit trop vide._

_Mais si j'avais réalisé plus tôt dans quel état je vous mettais en jouant du piano, je l'aurai fait plus souvent devant vous, petite coquine. N'ayez crainte, nous nous rattraperons bientôt…_

_Je rêve déjà de ce jour où je ferai jouer mes mains sur vous. Votre corps deviendra mon instrument et je le ferai résonner de mille et un soupirs. Je vous effleurerai comme je caresse les touches de mon piano, avec révérence et amour. Je vous inventerai des symphonies de plaisir et vous serez ma musique. Je veux vous entendre chanter sous mes doigts…_

_Et oui ma Lisa, grâce à vous et uniquement à vous, aujourd'hui je me sens un peu plus en paix envers moi-même. Votre confiance en moi est si grande que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de me laisser porter. La vie est tellement plus supportable depuis vous._

_Maintenant, j'ai envie de regarder vers l'avenir, tant que vous me tiendrez la main… _

_Votre Greg_

_PS : Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà quelques idées pour vous faire pardonner…_

_**********_

Elle comptait les jours restants comme un prisonnier compte les jours passés, enfermé dans sa cellule. Comme lui, sur son calendrier, elle cochait chaque jour écoulé et un lent décompte se mettait en place. Il était bientôt de retour.

_Greg, _

_Vos lettres me transportent et me rapprochent toujours un peu plus de vous mais celle-ci particulièrement, me touche surtout quand vous comparez nos étreintes à la musique et à votre façon de jouer du piano. Si vous êtes autant assidu avec mon corps qu'avec votre piano, je suis certaine d'atteindre le 7__e__ ciel !_

_J'aime vous voir serein et rassuré quant à notre avenir et pourtant, je sais que nombreuses sont les blessures que vous avez à panser. Je sais que votre douleur à la jambe n'est pas feinte et ne l'a jamais été. Je sais que vous en souffrez toujours et que vous vous sentez diminué. Mais je vous connais, Gregory, et je sais plus encore que ce qui vous pèse sont toutes ces années de solitude. Et je ne vous le répéterai jamais assez : comme à quelqu'un à qui on dit je t'aime, je vous le dis : je suis et serai là… pour vous… pour nous._

_Plus jamais vous ne serez seul et surtout pas pour affronter la douleur de votre blessure et la souffrance de la solitude. Nous sommes deux maintenant, unis pour toujours et bientôt réunis physiquement._

_Aujourd'hui, notre fille, debout agrippée à la table basse du salon, s'est lâchée ! J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait se lancer et faire ses premiers pas, seule, sans un regard encourageant. Si vous saviez comme j'ai envie que vous soyez prés de moi, pour la voir grandir._

_A l'hôpital c'est toujours le même train-train : malades, consultations, diagnostic mais il manque quelque chose : vous… Votre canne qui frappe le sol, vos éclats de voix, vos entrées fracassantes dans mon bureau comme votre entrée fracassante dans ma vie… Qu'il m'est pénible d'attendre encore 3 semaines. Je suis encore une fois à deux doigts de laisser Rachel à Wilson, de prendre ma voiture et vous retrouver dans ce grand parc où nous avons passé un moment agréable._

_Je sais que tout ce que je vous raconte n'est rien d'exceptionnel mais au moins, vous vous évadez un peu de votre quotidien et j'espère que cela vous aide à affronter les quelques semaines qui nous séparent de votre retour._

_Lisa_

_Si j'étais sage, je ne vous demanderai pas de quelles punitions vous parlez…_


	16. Chapter 16

_Ma Lisa,_

_Vous lire est le meilleur moment de ma semaine. Vous m'offrez la bouffée d'oxygène qui me permet de survivre ici. J'aime penser à vous, au travail, en train de gérer une crise entre Wilson et la nouvelle infirmière (surtout depuis que je ne suis plus là pour le surveiller !) ou bien, tortillant une de vos mèches alors que vous examinez un dossier difficile. Mais ce que je préfère, c'est vous imaginer avec Rachel, dans les petits moments du quotidien. J'ai tellement hâte d'être près de vous deux…_

_Je me suis retranché dans la solitude depuis tellement d'années. Au début, j'ai fait ça volontairement, je voulais fuir la société qui m'avait rendu infirme. Je ne supportais pas les regards de compassion que l'on posait sur moi. Gérer ça, plus la douleur omniprésente, était impossible pour moi. Je n'en avais pas la force. J'ai alors tout fait pour que l'on m'évite, sombrant doucement dans l'isolement en me créant un double détestable. Ça a marché, mieux que prévu, l'alcool et les médocs me forgeant une personnalité asociale. Je suis devenu cet autre, misérable, et chaque pas vers l'Enfer était une victoire pour moi._

_Le seul réconfort humain que je me suis dès lors accordé c'est avec des professionnelles du sexe. Avec elles, pas de question, pas de tendresse versant dans la pitié ni de soucis de performance. Le travail était fait vite et bien. Je me sentais plus vil à chacune de leur visite mais ça collait parfaitement à mon personnage et à mon état d'esprit._

_Puis vous vous êtes intéressée à moi et mon armure a commencé à se lézarder, jusqu'à tomber en poussière aujourd'hui… Vous connaissez maintenant tout de moi, jusqu'à mes pratiques les plus honteuses. Je ne cherche pas à vous choquer, Lisa, mais il ne doit subsister aucune zone d'ombre entre nous. Je dois mettre tout à plat pour pouvoir me reconstruire dans vos bras._

_Je compte les jours, les heures, les minutes qui me séparent de vous. L'attente est de plus en plus insupportable mais je sais que cette longue séparation aura été salutaire pour nous._

_Je rêve de votre peau, de votre bouche, de votre parfum, de vos caresses… Je rêve de cet instant où je serai enfin tout à vous…_

_Greg_

House souffla longuement en reposant son stylo. Cette fois, il avait été très loin dans la mise à nue. Cela lui avait beaucoup coûté mais c'était nécessaire s'il voulait se construire un avenir avec la femme qu'il aimait. Parce qu'il en était sûr, Lisa Cuddy était la femme de sa vie et il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour la garder.

**********

_Gregory,_

_Tout comme pour vous, ces lettres me permettent encore de tenir ces quelques derniers jours. Mais comme le temps me semble long ! Comme j'ai envie de vous retrouver, de vous prendre dans mes bras, de vous serrer à vous en étouffer. Je languis de me plonger dans vos yeux parfois tristes mais aussi rieurs et moqueurs. Mon esprit a gardé la mémoire de votre odeur, de votre sourire mais je dois vous avouer que j'attends nos réelles retrouvailles avec impatience, bonheur mais aussi angoisse…_

_Je ne vais pas vous mentir mais notre première nuit enfin réunis après tant de temps me fait peur… Vous me confiez toutes ces choses, c'est une grande marque de confiance mais en même temps, je dois être à la hauteur. De vos attentes, de vos désirs et de vos envies. La vie quotidienne ne me fait pas peur, notre vie à deux non plus mais comme une jeune fille pour qui ce serait la première fois, j'angoisse. Je sais que vous serez doux, tendre et attentionné. Je sais que vous attendez tellement de cette première nuit mais moi, serai-je à la hauteur ? Je sais, c'est absolument stupide de se poser toutes ces questions, surtout que, me connaissant, la passion l'emportera sur le reste mais voilà, on joue carte sur table, non ?_

_Gregory…. Si vous saviez comme vous nous manquez, à l'hôpital. Wilson a été sage, il n'a rencontré personne (en tous cas, pas à ma connaissance), Cameron et Chase coulent des jours heureux, un bébé serait même en route… Et Foreman…. Ooooooo, je n'ai pas envie de vous parler de tout ça ! Je veux vous parler de nous, encore et toujours. Je vous veux maintenant ! Vos mains sur ma peau, votre nez dans mon cou et vos lèvres sur ma bouche ! Je suis tellement bien avec vous, tellement heureuse et plus encore en pensant à ce qui nous attend. Je ne veux plus attendre, je suis impatiente ! Presque capricieuse comme une enfant à qui on a promis le plus beau des cadeaux._

_Il est temps pour moi de retourner à la vie administrative de l'hôpital. Je vais tacher de me concentrer sur autre chose que vos yeux coquins posés sur moi._

_Si vous saviez combien je vous …_

_Lisa._

_P.S : Souhaitez-vous que je vienne vous chercher à votre sortie ?_

Lisa referma son stylo fébrilement. Elle savait que la lettre de son compagnon lui coûtait mais sa réponse était également chargée d'émotions et de sentiments. Elle ne tenait plus, elle était même prête à refaire la route qui les séparait. Mais, il était bientôt de retour…


	17. Chapter 17

_Ma Lisa,_

_Le temps s'étire indéfiniment… J'ai l'impression que jamais je ne me retrouverais dans la chaleur de vos bras. Je perds patience et, si je n'écoutais que mon cœur, il y a longtemps que je me serais tiré d'ici. Mais ma raison me dit que les retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleures si je relève le défi de tenir jusqu'au bout ! Je veux que vous soyez fière de moi._

_Notre première nuit… Vous serez… Vous êtes parfaite. Ne vous mettez pas la pression mon amour, je n'ai aucune attente particulière. Je n'aspire seulement qu'à toucher votre peau et profiter de votre douceur et de votre tendresse. Mais je suis sur que la passion va s'inviter et nous emmener beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin._

_Nous prendrons tout le temps qu'il faut, nous avons la vie devant nous. Je veux vous effeuiller lentement, découvrir chaque parcelle de votre peau, vous gouter du bout de ma langue jusqu'à vous faire perdre la tête. Je veux vous entendre crier mon nom et me supplier de continuer…_

_Mais j'avoue que quand j'y pense (c'est à dire très, très souvent !), l'excitation se mêle à aussi l'angoisse. Je rêve de vous caresser encore et encore mais l'idée de me mettre à nu devant vous est toujours difficile à envisager. En serai-je capable ? Je me sens tellement repoussant avec… Ça._

_Je sais que vous m'avez déjà vu et que vous ne serez pas choquée mais je ne sais pas si je supporterai de lire de la culpabilité dans vos yeux, ma Lisa…_

_Je suppose que dans quinze petits jours, nos doutes et nos angoisses seront balayés puisque nous serons enfin ensemble, prêts à affronter le quotidien. Je me sens un homme neuf grâce à vous, capable de soulever des montagnes._

_Il y a tellement de choses encore que j'ai envie de vous dire… Tellement hâte de vous serrer tout contre moi…_

_Votre Greg_

_PS : S'il vous plait, non, ne venez pas me chercher ici. Je ne veux pas que votre première vision de moi soit ce bonhomme chancelant devant un asile psy. Laissons Wilson faire ça. En plus, j'ai plein de choses à lui raconter… Rejoignez moi plutôt chez moi. Je crois que j'ai besoin de me réapproprier mon univers._

House se massa nerveusement la cuisse. Il se sentait plus que pathétique de dévoiler ainsi ses doutes à Cuddy mais ne pas lui en parler serait une forme de trahison. Il ne voulait plus de ça entre eux. Il attendait tellement de cette vie future. Il soupira en espérant ne pas mettre la barre trop haute…

**********

_Gregory, _

_Ces quinze derniers jours vont certainement être les plus longs et pourtant, nous devons nous montrer forts et responsables. Je m'étonne moi-même d'être si patiente mais ne dit-on pas que le calme précède la tempête ? _

_Je me rêve déjà dans vos bras, blottie contre votre torse, le visage enfoui dans votre cou.__  
__De lire tout ce que vous allez me faire réveille mes sens et mes désirs refoulés depuis si longtemps. Enfin vos mains parcourront mon corps, du frôlement le plus léger à une pression plus intense. Chaque parcelle de ma peau est en éveil et je frémis déjà de plaisir.__  
__Je crierai votre prénom quand vous soufflerez le mien au creux de mon oreille… Je serai entièrement vôtre. Je suis vôtre._

_Je comprends votre angoisse quant à votre compagne la plus intime. J'ai longtemps culpabilisé et aujourd'hui encore, je me demande si j'ai pris la bonne décision. Mais je sais que l'autre décision vous aurait aussi marqué à vie. La cicatrice est là et nous allons apprendre tous deux à la regarder en face comme nous apprenons à dompter la douleur. __  
__Gregory, grâce à vous, je me sens une autre femme… C'est étrange, je suis calme et sereine. Vous dites souvent que je suis forte mais vous connaissez mes failles les plus intimes. Pourtant pour vous, pour nous, rien ne me semble insurmontable. Je sais que nous y arriverons. Nous avons la vie devant nous._

_J'ai bien compris que vous préférez voir Wilson à votre sortie et je dois vous avouer que je préfère ça. Quelque part, vous avoir tout à moi, tout de suite m'aurait plu mais je vous rejoindrais chez vous, au calme où nous pourrons nous retrouver. Je laisserai Rachel à la baby-sitter et serai tout à vous, toute la nuit, toute la vie…_

_Je vous veux maintenant. Au fil de cette lettre, l'attente est devenue encore plus difficile et un feu se réveille en moi. Je vous veux sur moi, je vous veux en moi…__  
__Je vous veux._

_Lisa_

Elle ferma les yeux et une larme perla sur sa joue. Pas de tristesse non, mais de bonheur… Elle savait qu'ils étaient prêts.


	18. Chapter 18

_Mon amour, _

_Enfin, c'est la dernière ligne droite, dans une semaine, nous serons réunis. Je ne veux plus penser aux doutes, aux angoisses, aux questions sans réponses, je veux seulement penser à vous, à nous, ensemble…_

_Merci de m'avoir soutenu pendant ses quatre interminables mois. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments. Merci de m'avoir poussé dans mes derniers retranchements. Je n'aurai jamais pu traverser ça tout seul (je ne veux plus jamais être seul). Sans vous, tout serait différent aujourd'hui, je ne serai pas le même homme, celui qui se sent enfin sûr de lui et qui est prêt a affronter sa vie et l'avenir à vos côtés._

_Je veux vous tenir la main dans chaque étape de la vie. Je veux veiller des nuits entières à écouter le souffle régulier de Rachel. Je veux être un père fier et ému le jour de sa remise de diplôme. Je veux la conduire à l'autel le jour de son mariage. Je veux vous faire danser pour ses noces. Je veux vieillir à votre rythme. Je veux être le dernier homme que vous embrasserez._

_Demain, je te regarderai dormir pendant des heures, je m'assoupirai sur ta poitrine, bercé par le doux battement de ton cœur, je te livrerai les clés de ma musique, je te dévorerai des yeux dans chacun de tes gestes, je t'affolerai d'un regard, je verrai le désir danser dans tes prunelles, je posséderai ton corps dans ses moindres recoins, je te ferai sortir de tes gonds, je trouverai mille et une façons de me faire pardonner, je te ferai rire, sourire, soupirer, frissonner, crier, pleurer…_

_Je t'aime._

_Greg_

C'est le cœur léger, sensation oubliée depuis tellement longtemps, et un sourire aux lèvres, que House termina cette dernière lettre. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette correspondance le conduirait au seuil d'une nouvelle vie pleine de promesses aux côtés de Lisa, sa Lisa… Dans sept petits jours, il ne serait peut-être pas complètement guéri, pas tellement différent de l'homme qui s'était fait interner il y a quatre mois, il souffrirait toujours mais il se laissera la chance d'être heureux, d'aimer et d'être aimé par la plus merveilleuse des femmes. Il en avait le droit maintenant.

**********

Elle avait souri à l'ouverture de cette dernière lettre mais la peur était vite réapparue. Il ne restait que cinq petits jours et là, ils ne joueraient plus. Leurs retrouvailles n'étaient plus un rêve, ils allaient devoir affronter leur vie et elle avait peur. Allait-elle, comme à chaque fois, tout détruire par peur de souffrir ? Non, il lui avait donné l'envie de se battre pour eux et il ne la perdrait pas. Elle était là pour lui, pour eux et aujourd'hui, ils avaient tous les deux, le droit d'être heureux.

_Gregory, _

_Cinq jours ! Cinq petits mais interminables jours ! Si vous saviez combien je languis le moment où je vais vous prendre dans mes bras et vous serrez pour que plus jamais, non, plus jamais, vous ne vous échappiez. Je vous garderais avec moi, pour moi, toute la vie…_

_Je languis ce moment où vos lèvres se poseront délicatement sur les miennes, où nos souffles se mêleront et où nous finirons essoufflés par la passion. Je languis de sentir vos mains sur mon corps, votre large main sur mon ventre et vos doigts pétrissant ma chair me faisant sentir pleine de vie et frémissante._

_Je languis de sentir le poids de votre corps sur le mien, votre bassin contre le mien, votre tête enfouie dans mon cou. Je veux vous sentir en moi, prêt à me combler. Je me languis de vous._

_Mais au-delà des plaisirs qui nous attendent, je languis de vous retrouver, de vous garder, de vous regarder et de vous observer, de partager avec vous le choix du programme télé comme de la meilleure école pour Rachel. Avec vous, je me sens vivante et heureuse et dans votre regard, je me sens belle et désirable._

_Vous dire que j'ai besoin de vous n'est pas une bonne idée parce que je ne veux pas vous effrayer alors je vais vous dire que je me sens bien avec vous, je m'étonne moi-même d'être si calme. Je sais que vous avez dû affronter vos démons pour vous confier à moi mais sachez que pour moi c'est la même chose. Nous avons peur tous les deux mais en décidant d'avancer main dans la main, nous allons combattre ces angoisses. A deux, nous sommes plus forts._

_Je vous aime._

_Lisa_

**FIN**


End file.
